1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive vehicles provided with fender flares. Such flares extend around the peripheral opening of the fender so as to provide an outwardly extending continuation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fender flares have heretofor been affixed to a fender by drilling holes through the flare and the fender and thereafter inserting bolt and nut combinations, rivets or screws through such holes. This arrangement has many disadvantages. The limited space available makes application of the flares to the fender and removal therefrom extremely difficult. It is additionally tedious to match the holes in the flare and the fender. The rigid connection afforded by the bolt and nut combinations, rivets or screws can result in damage to the flare in the event of even a minor collision. The provision of the fastening holes can lead to corrosion of the fenders, particularly where the automotive vehicle operates on salt-treated roads.